El nuevo recluta
by xMyBlackParade
Summary: A Bella se le pone una prueba muy difícil: Entrenar un nuevo recluta. El nombre del cambio? Edward Cullen. TODOS HUMANOS; ExB,JxA,ExR,CxE,JxN etc...
1. Prólogo

**Heey mis chicasss! Como están? Bueno… En 'Primer error. Destino escrito.' Les comenté q hacía un new fic… Y… aquí se los dejo!! ^^… Es algo diferente… La personalidad de Bella es completamente distinta… La de todos lo es ^^… Lean! **

_**os personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (que más quisiera que fueran míos!), a excepción de uno que otro que yo meta. Espero que les guste, NO pueden copiarla sin mi permiso. Personalidades cambiadas. Si alguien encuentra mi fic publicado en una página que no sea esta o mi metroflog, favor de avisarme.**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

-Qué?! Eso no puede ser. No es posible! – Ella crispó sus manos en puños sobre su regazo. Como podían atreverse a hacerle esto?

-Isabella, querida, - Intentó calmarle el hombre que tenía al frente, Alec Vulturi. Un hombre muy atractivo, más o menos 3 años mayor que ella. Su superior. – no es que no confiemos en que puedas sola…

-Eso es exactamente lo que hacen! No confían en mí! – interrumpió ella irritada. De nuevo.

- … pero él necesitaba una ubicación y alguien que lo ayudara a conocer su nueva misión. Es nuevo, y eres la mejor para mostrarle en que consiste. – continuó Alec haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción de la muchacha.

Ella bufó. Ella lo sabía, sabía bien que era por mucho la mejor buscadora del mundo. Pero, asignarle un compañero le parecía la mayor de las ofensas. NO había escogido ese mundo para andar de niñera. Ni siquiera se le podía llamar compañero al seguramente inmundo estudiante que se le había asignado. Si no sabía nada, no podría _ayudar_? No podía!

-Bella, se que estás irritada, pero se te pasará. Verás que se llevarán muy…

-No te atrevas a decir _bien_ – siseó ella entre dientes, a causa del enfado.

-De acuerdo. Se llevaran _excelentemente_ – dijo él rebatiendo su punto.

-Alec, no estoy aquí para actuar de niñera. Soy guardia y buscadora. Nada más.

-No te he pedido que lo seas – se encogió de hombros en un gesto despreocupado – No te veo como niñera, sinceramente. Será más bien como… maestra. O Instructora, mejor dicho.

-Porqué no consigues a alguien más? Demetri, o Jasper… Emmett incluso sería genial! – intentó ella, sabiendo que sus esperanzas habían bajado a 1 de un millón.

-Mmm… Demetri lo mandaría con Carlisle en menos de 20 segundos, Jasper es demasiado tranquilo para esto y Emmett… Bueno, pues, es Emmett! Aprendería más por su cuenta que con él…

Si él algo tenía razón, era en eso. Emmett McCarthy era genial, pero parecía un cabezota enorme con mente de un pequeño niño de tres años.

-Y si lo mando yo con Carlisle? No respondo si saca mi lado agresivo. – El sonrió ante la provocativa. La tenía donde quería.

-Bella, eso no pasará. Eres la indicada para esto. Tienes carácter, pero no eres insensible. Sobrevivirás, lo sé. – dijo esto le guiñó el ojo y se dio la vuelta para salir.

-OK, Acepto! – Gritó Bella desesperada. Alec le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia. El sabía que aceptaría.

-Bien, cariño. Prepárate. Comienzas mañana. – Dicho esto, se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.

-Alec? – llamó la joven al ver que el hombre cuando iba a salir.

-Sí?

-Podrías…? Eh… Esto… Yo… Cuál es su nombre? – preguntó tanteando la mesa de cristal negro que había en el centro de la habitación, para relajar sus nervios, buscando algo que romper o alguien a quien torturar.

-Edward. Edward Cullen es su nombre. – Y salió sin decir nada más.

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

OMFEEE!! No se a ustds, pero a mi me nkntooo! Y a mi niña Paoo tmbn le gustó… bueno eso dice xD Espero q sí xD… amm… Bueno… Deben saber, me inspiré en Sakura Card Captors, la verdad, y en Map of the Problematique – Muse xD… Ahí les va un Summary mas completo:

Bella trabaja para una de las organizaciones secretas más importantes del mundo, liderada por la familia Vulturi. Ella es la mejor buscadora según sus habilidades, pero de repente, le ponen una prueba que nunca esperó: actuar de maestra con un nuevo recluta. Al principio no lo soporta, pero poco a poco, a medida que el chico aprende, despiertan nuevos sentimientos en Bella. El nombre del cambio? Edward Cullen.

Jajaja… bueno, está todo mal el summary pero espero q ntiendan d k se trata la cosa xD… Espero reviews! ^^ See u later! ;DD


	2. Iniciando con el pie izquierdo

Amm… Trágicas noticias… m dan mi PC el viernes, pero no se salvará nada T.T… Pero hay q ver el lado amable! ^^ ya puedo empezar a escribir xD… Well, leean! ^^

_**Reviews:**_

_**1) **__**Dialice Charlotte**__**: Jaj; grx x el apoyo! Prometo k actualizaré lo más pronto q pueda ^^**_

_**2) **__**-Anniie Cullen Masenn -**__**: Jaj… grx x el cumplido ^^**_

_**3) **__**cullen lua XD**__**: Jaj… Intentaré? XD**_

_**4) reyna: Jaj… se siente genial sabr q stan tn pendients dl fic! ^^**_

_**5) **__**Prinzeziitha Cullen**__**: Je, q bn q t gustó la historia ! ^^ y ... lamentablement el virus es un maldito -.-**_

_**6) **__**nai-zarautz**__**: Deos… Alice es sinónimo de inoportuna xD**_

_**7) **__**silvy_**__**: Gosh… yo tmbn pensé q Rosalie sería la loca, pero pensé variar… Grx x leer! ^^**_

_**8) Bella Cullen swan: Dime… qn no quiere ser Bella? Xd**_

_**9) **__**Gatita 7**__**: Jaj… 1OOO Grz nna! ^^ **_

_**10) **__**FamilyTwilight**__**: Jaj… subiré más ^^**_

_**11) **__**Rosalieee ^^: 1OOO Graciass! Tmbn t adoro, tmpoco lo olvides… recuerda xk t trato así ;D**_

_**12) Jajajajajajaj… éste es uno d los reviews más importants: AkHaNe, mi niñaaa! Sii, me gustóó el sobrenombre xD… De hecho, lo tomé para mi fic de 'El nuevo recluta' XD… Léelo!! PLzzzz!! Quiero un review tuio ahí T.T XD… Dale; x el poder d Sailor Bella XD Espero q t repongas pronto ^^ Espero más d tus reviews! ;D Me subn el ánimo XD**_

_**13) Jajajaja… Mi niñaaa!! Mi otra niña XD PaooO!! Siisisiisis, ntp… Sí, sé q le pude mostrar el adelanto a algn más, pero inmediatamnt pensé en tyy XD t adoro nna! ^^ Sisiisis 1OOO.8.1OOO XD, así como dic en el fic xD… Well; tmbn qieroo ir tu voz aunq suene medio perver gaee e_e XD pero prometo q no soy así… T adoro! ^^See u later ") **_

Welll… spero q les guste este cap! ^^

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (que más quisiera que fueran míos!), a excepción de uno que otro que yo meta. Espero que les guste, NO pueden copiarla sin mi permiso. Personalidades cambiadas. Si alguien encuentra mi fic publicado en una página que no sea esta o mi metroflog, favor de avisarme.**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**El nuevo recluta**

P.V. Bella

Me desperté con los rayos del sol sobre mi cara. Gruñí, eran las 6.30 AM, mi hora habitual de comenzar el día. Estúpido día. Me maldije internamente por no haber cerrado la cortina y me levanté a cerrarla. Como siempre, era la primera en levantarme.

Decidí que no tenía caso sentarme a enfurruñarme e intentar conciliar el sueño de nuevo, cosa que no lograría, así que me desperecé y entré a la ducha. El agua caliente no me ayudaba para nada a quitarme el sueño, por lo que giré la llave derecha para que comenzara a caer fría. El agua actuó sobre mí al instante, y terminé de asearme en 10 minutos. Salí del baño y me vestí, ya tenía mi ropa puesta: Unos shorts negros,

un poco arriba de la rodilla, con una blusa blanca de tirantes finos y mis siempre clásicos Converse.

Me peine con una sencilla coleta alta, y bajé a desayunar. Cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Emmett y Jasper ya sentados en las sillas metálicas frente a la barra, con una gran taza de café cada uno. Al parecer debatían algo.

-Ya te dije que no es cierto, - Emmett sonaba irritado – yo no hablo dormido!

-Si no lo hicieras, no me hubieras despertado, y no estaríamos aquí.

Los observé mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras, iban 'vestidos' solo con una bata de terciopelo negra con bordes color rojo sangre, de esas que nos habían dado para cuando recién despertamos.

-Hey chicos, - dije andando hasta el refrigerador para sacar el zumo – que hacen despiertos a ésta hora?

-Hey, Bella – saludó Jasper.

-Cómo estás Enana? – secundó Emmett, resaltando el sobrenombre que tanto odiaba.

-Ya te dije que no me digas así, Emmett. Mido 1.60 - reclamé, y le saqué la lengua en un ataque de infantilismo.

-Aiss enana, no te pongas así… - le dirigí una mirada asesina y levantó las manos en señal de paz – Dale! Bells, no te pongas así… Sabes? Eres a la única que puedo llamar así.

-Que hay de Alice? – pregunté arqueando las cejas mientras cerraba la nevera y ponía el zumo sobre la encimera, antes de buscar un vaso.

-Elemental mi querida Bella, eso es porque Jazz me mataría si me meto con su pequeña novia, y lo sabes. – dijo, y echó de sus miradas 'astutas' en dirección a Jasper, como corroborando lo dicho.

-Sí, cierto – respondió Jasper y yo bufé.

-Eso te pasa por no tener a alguien que te defienda de mis garras_, Enana_ – me provocó Emmett.

-Te apetecería una visita a Carlisle tan temprano, grandullón?

-Hmm… preferiría que me prepararas unos panqueques, si no es molestia… Y no entiendo porqué te molestas, si es la verdad.

-Agh, Emmett – le di un trago al vaso y lo dejé sobre la encimera de nuevo, después me volteé para encararlo – Ya te dije que todos los hombres son unos idiotas. Sin ofender.

Jasper le dio un sorbo a su taza de café y asintió en mi dirección, indicándome que no había problema.

-Bien, bien… Gracias por el cumplido. Ahora, donde están mis panqueques? Muero de hambre!

Suspiré y me terminé de un trago el restante contenido del vaso. Lo dejé en el fregadero y me dirigí hacia la nevera para sacar los ingredientes. Ellos comían mucho (sorprendentemente no solo Emmett), así que decidí darle su gusto a cada quién.

-Jazz, que te gustaría desayunar?

-Unos huevos, si no es mucha molestia.

-Para nada, ahora te los preparo.

Preparé las cosas en 10 minutos, y las serví. Puse en la mesa tostadas, leche y más zumo, además de mermelada de frutillas y syrup de chocolate para Emmett.

-Auu, a esto me refería! Mil ocho mil **(N/T: Jaja, referencia a mi despedida con mi Pao xD… Leer respuesta de review #12 XD)** gracias, ena…! Bells.

-No te preocupes, llámame así si quieres. Está bien. – le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Oh, Gracias enana! – dijo antes de cortar un gran trozo del panqué, y jambárselo.

-Mh, esto está delicioso! – masculló con la boca abierta.

-Gracias.

-Tiene razón Bells, cocinas delicioso – comentó Jasper tras limpiar su boca con la servilleta y darle otro sorbo a su café.

-Gracias chicos. A todo esto, - me sentía algo indiscreta, pero mi curiosidad era grande – me podrían decir que hacían aquí tan temprano? Normalmente bajarían a las 8 o 9 am…

-Ah, - dijo Emmett mientras engullía otro trozo de su desayuno – lo que pasa es que Jasper dice que lo "desperté". – dibujó las comillas en el aire y negó con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos – Patético.

-Patético? Patético es que tu compañero de cuarto se la pase hablando en sueños. 'Sí Rosalie, así' 'Vamos, más, más' etc… Y luego que intente besarte… Asqueroso – rebatió con una mueca de asco.

-Cojones, Emmett, QUE ASCO! – le grité.

-Agh, patrañas – masculló batiendo el tenedor en el aire – no creo que…

-No me crees, McCarthy? – se mofó Jasper – espera, lo tengo grabado…

-Vale, vale, lo acepto! – se sonrojó y después se aclaró la garganta – tal vez se me hayan escapado unos pequeños ruiditos…

-PEQUEÑOS?! Tremendos gemi…!

-Cállate ya! – Emmett se levantó de golpe y le tapó la boca al rubio con las manos. Volteé los ojos. Eran como mis dos hermanos mayores. Siempre cuidaban de mí. Volví a observarlos y descubrí que Jasper estaba tirado en el piso, con Emmett encima.

-Te he dicho que te calles! – decía el moreno.

-Auxilio!!! Bella!!! Emmett quiere violarme! Agh!! – aullaba Jazz riéndo y revolviéndose bajo Emmett.

Ahí donde los veías, eran completamente diferentes. Jasper es rubio, ojos color azul eléctrico como su hermana, delgado pero bien formado. La persona más asquerosamente tranquila que conozco. Emmett en cambio tenía el pelo corto, negro y rizado, y sus ojos cafés destilaban emoción. Daba la impresión que iba a darte una paliza, pero él era más bueno que eso.

-Joder, Jasper, te digo que te calles! – seguía intentando Emmett.

-A ver, par de mariquitas, - dije levantándome y yendo a separarlos – pueden ya dejar de hacer idioteces? Por favor.

-Dahh, calma enana… Mejor será que no te enojes tan pronto.

-Por qué lo dices? – le interrogué a Emmett.

-Por que, si no mal recuerdo, hoy empieza tu jornada de trabajo… como niñera – se mofó y yo hice una mueca de asco. Jasper rió, pero yo no podía tomarlo ni a broma. El trabajo que tenía por delante no se acercaba a mis peores pesadillas.

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

Waa… Espero les guste! ^^Espero 1OOO.8.1OOO reviews XD See u later! ")


	3. Tutora!

Epaaa!! Como staan? Well... Spero q bn ^^U Amm... Lean y al final comento xD

_**Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer (que más quisiera que fueran míos!), a excepción de uno que otro que yo meta. Espero que les guste, NO pueden copiarla sin mi permiso. Personalidades cambiadas. Si alguien encuentra mi fic publicado en una página que no sea esta o mi metroflog, **__**favor de avisarme.**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**El nuevo recluta**

P.V. Edward

No lo podía creer. Ésto debería ser un sueño hecho realidad! **(1)**.Por fin iba yo a la estúpida organización 'secreta' en la que trabajaba ejercía como médico. Pff, si era taaaan secreta, no tenía idea de porqué se la pasaba hablando de ella (aunque solo fuera con mamá y conmigo). Claro, lo malo es que tendría que pasar gran parte del verano allá, pero de ahí en fuera todo era perfecto. Mi hermana mayor, Alice, me había dicho muy claramente: 'Es muy duro, no se porque piensas siquiera en querer unirte...'. Ajá. Si ella, que era una amante de las compras y estaba completamente obsesionada con la moda podía estar ahí, yo podría hacerlo mil veces mejor.

-Edward, hijo -Era Carlisle, mi padre, sacándome de mi ensoñación- hemos llegado.

-Vaya! Por fin.

Rodó los ojos y me indicó que bajara para ayudarlo con el equipaje. Era bastante, ya que mi madre, Esme, también venía. Al estar toda la familia aquí, Carlisle habló con los dueños de la organización para preguntar si podíamos mudarnos. Accedieron y nos asignaron a todos cuartos dentro del edificio principal. Al parecer, solo las personas más distinguidas (familiares o trabajadores destacados) tenían sus habitaciones en esta planta.

Rápidamente cargamos las maletas y Carlisle le dió las llaves del auto al guardia de la entrada.

-El señor Aro desea verlos primero, doctor. -comentó el guardia- Dice que pasen al salón principal.

-Gracias, Mike -respondió mi padre asintiendo y avanzando. El aludido asintió de vuelta y volvió a su puesto.

Mi padre nos condujo a Esme y a mí por un enorme jardín, una extensa superficie cubierta de césped con flores coloridas por todas partes, esparcidas de una manera armoniosa. Me pregunté vagamente porqué el exterior era tan vistoso, si se suponía que la organización era un secreto.

-Es una fachada, -contestó Carlisle a mis preguntas no formuladas- debe dar la impresión de ser una casa normal.

Parpadeé y el rió. Siguió andando unos diez metros por el jardín, hasta llegar a un pasillo de piedra. Me dí cuenta de que cualquiera que entrara al pasillo, quedaría inmediatamente encubierto, pues las altas y juntas torres que anunciaban el principio del edificio resguardaban de la vista que cualquier mirón intentara desde la calle.

-Por aquí -indicó mi padre, entrando por un agujero junto a la pared. Esperó a que pasaramos para después cerrarlo. Entonces entendí que no era un agujero. Era una puerta corrediza. Claro. Al estilo espía. Adentro, aún se extendía el jardín, con un salón en el costado. Al fondo, había un edificio algo más grande.

-Buenas tardes, Carlisle -saludó un chico alto. Tendría más o menos mi edad, se notaba en su cara. La única diferencia era que él era una cabeza más alto que yo.

-Jacob -respondió mi padre, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda con la mano libre después de dejar el equipaje en el suelo- me alegro de volver a verte.

-Igualmente. Ellos deben ser tu familia -inquirió el tal Jacob después de unos minutos.

-Si, ellos son Esme, mi esposa; -nos presentó mi padre, señalando primero a mi madre quien estrechó la mano del chico- y Edward, mi hijo. -me señaló a mí, y saludé también.

-Ah! El hermano de Alice. -me reconoció- Ella habla mucho de ti.

-Gracias -me sonrojé. Esa Alice...

-Bueno, si nos disculpas - interrumpió Carlisle, intentando reprimir su risa- Aro quiere hablar conmigo...

-Claro, claro -le apremió Jacob- faltaba menos! Ha estado preguntando si has llegado desde casi las nueve. Además, yo tengo que regresar. Bella va a volverse loca con tanto niño -rió y se despidió de los tres, para después correr hacia el enorme salón, con ventanales igual de grandes. Se podía apreciar todo el interior. Al parecer los dueños del castillo tenían un estilo dark-antiguo, porque toda la estancia estaba decorada con el mejor estilo gótico. Gótico pero elegante.

-Papá, que se supone que hacen _allí_? -pregunté señalando el salón.

-Entrenan a los niños. -Carlisle se encogió de hombros- Los hijos de los más experimentados, o algunos que encuentran con potencial... Aro, el jefe, le confía la tarea a sus tres mejores buscadores: Jacob, Bella... y tu hermana. -sonrió. Casi se me cae la boca al piso. Mi hermana? La diva? La _yo-te-compro-y-visto-como-se-me-da-la-gana_? Alice?! Demonios!

-Oh, mi niña -suspiró Esme.

-Debes estar orgullosa de ella. Puedes preguntarle que tal le va, pero después. Aro es un impaciente, seguro ya está por llamarme. -papá soltó unas risitas y nos indicó que lo siguieramos.

Pasamos frente al salón, y no pude evitar dirigir una mirada hacia adentro. Ahí, había cerca de 20 pequeños niños, de entre 5 y 7 años. Estaban corriendo, formando un círculo perfecto. Desde afuera, los vigilaban dos chicos: El tal Jacob y una chica que... me dejó sin aliento, sencillamente. Tenía un cabello precioso y lacio, color caoba que caía hasta su cintura. Era más baja que Jacob, aprox. 1.65 era su medida. Tenía puesto un uniforme que asemejaba mucho al de las artes marciales, con una cinta negra sujetando el traje por la cintura. Estaba cruzada de brazos y por lo que pude ver cuando se volteo hacia el ventanal, tenía unos enorme y preciosos ojos color chocolate. Supuse que era la que se llamaba Bella, porque si eran tres, sencillamente ella no era mi hermana. Su nombre le quedaba como anillo al dedo. _Bella_, pensé. _Hermoso_.

Pero de repente, me pregunté algo más. Si ahí estaban esos dos, que había con Alice? Donde estaría? Comencé a buscarla por toda la habitación, hasta que dí con ella. Por eso no la ví afuera! Ella estaba corriendo junto con los niños. Esto me sería útil en algún futuro. La gran Alli conquista a los niños de hoy. Patético.

-Edward! es por aquí. -Carlisle me miraba entre confundido y divertido. Al parecer me había quedado observando y me retrasé en el camino.

-Ah, sí... ahora voy. -Sacudí la cabeza y cerré los ojos, antes de correr hasta ellos. Seguimos con calma.

De repente entramos al edificio que antes había pensado tan lejano. Tenía el mismo estilo gótico, pero más oscuro. Las paredes eran negras, con un sendero de candelabros a medio consumir, y una cenefa roja con decorados macabros se extendía por toda la habitación. Casi me da un escalofrío, pero me contuve. Papá se detuvo en la última puerta del pasillo, y tocó en la madera con los nudillos.

-Pasa, Carlisle. Te estaba esperando. -contestó una voz profunda.

Carlisle abrió la puerta con delicadeza y nos indicó que pasaramos. Hicimos lo que nos dijo y cerró tras él. La estancia estaba un poco más iluminada que afuera, pero era casi igual. Amplia, y al fondo, habían tres tronos enormes, de terciopelo rojo con armazón dorado.

-Carlisle. Viejo amigo.

-Aro -saludó Carlisle.

-Vas a presentarme a tu familia, querido Carlisle?

-Claro. -el aludido se aclaró la garganta- Ella es Esme, mi esposa.

-Mucho gusto. -saludó mi madre.

-Esme, querida! -Aro se levantó de su adornado asiento, como si se conocieran de toda la vida- Carlisle habla todo el tiempo de ti. Eres más encantadora en persona.

-Gracias -Era el turno de mi madre para avergonzarse. Inclinó la cabeza y miró a mi padre, que le sonrió divertido.

-Bueno, bueno -apuró Aro- creo que aún falta alguien por presentar. Me podrías decir, Carlisle, quién es este jóven? -preguntó, señalándome con la mirada.

-Claro, claro. Casi lo olvidaba. Aro, él es mi hijo menor, hermano de Alice. Edward.

-Oh! El hermano de la jóven Alice... Puedo suponer que mostrará el mismo potencial que su hermana? -cuestionó a mi padre, acercándose a mí y poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-Es posible -apuntó Carlisle.

-Tu hermana es una de mis preferidas, sabes? -ahora me hablaba a mí- es de las mejores buscadoras y entrenadoras.

-Supongo -me encogí de hombros. Me incomodaba un poco su proximidad.

-Claro, claro. Hablando de ello, -retiró su mano, pero me abstuve de suspirar. Me sentía mucho mejor sin su contacto.- conseguí a la mejor instructora para tu hijo.

-Caray, Aro... -Carlisle rascó su nuca- de quién hablas?

-Dime, acaso tienes idea de quién es? Solo la mejor para el hijo del mejor médico. -le guiñó un ojo.

-Bueno, yo...

-No adivinas, te lo diré **(2) **-se desesperó Aro, moviendo sus manos, en forma de círculo por encima de su cabeza- Bella! Isabella Swan será su tutora.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y papá se dió una palmada en la frente.

-Claro, claro... Como no lo supuse? -se reprochaba así mismo.

Isabella Swan? Bella? La chica de la cinta negra! La del cabello precioso y ojos de ensueño! _(Yo dije eso?!) _Oh por Dios, ella iba a entrenarme?!

-Es la mejor, chico. -me confió Aro, y en voz baja para que solo la escuchara yo, añadió- Asegurate de no hacerla enfadar. No quiero que hagas una visita al consultorio de tu padre tan pronto. Además, nos costó mucho trabajo que aceptara y no quiero que se heche para atrás. -Iba a preguntar, pero mi padre lo hizo por mí.

-Aro, -comenzó- Swan es la mejor, no hay duda. Nunca ha ido a la enfermería por lesiones propias mas que una vez, y eso que fue accidental. He oído que nisiquiera 'adora' la tarea de entrenar a los niños. Como has conseguido que... ?

-Oh, eso está más claro que el agua, querido Carlisle -dijo tal como lo haría alguien que intenta explicarle a un niño que 2+2=4 **(3)**- Alec se ha encargado de ello.

-Me temo que eso no resuelve mi duda, Aro.

-Simple y sencillo: Bella jamás se resistiría a un reto. Le hemos convencido de que puede con esto, y no se rendirá hasta que Edward sea de las ligas mayores. Tú sabes, lo lleva en _la sangre_. -Hubo algo en esa oración, no sabía bien qué, pero hizo que mi padre se estremeciera y su cara adquirió un aire tristón.

-Tienes razón. Toda la razón.

-Bueno, ya no los distraigo más. Pero antes de que se vayan, quisiera que Esme y Edward conocieran a Bella. Para que la conozcan.

Carlisle asintió y yo deseé que no lo hubiera hecho. No sabía porqué, pero no me apetecía demasiado conocer a la Srita. 'Cinta negra' Swan. Tal vez fuera porque me sentía un completo idiota hablando con alguien como ella. Tanta belleza no era buena para _moi_**(4)**. Sí, claro, soy guapo... Bueno, no feo. Mido 1.70, ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo, dientes blancos, buen cuerpo, y huelo a... _Idiota_. Puntualizó mi mente. Claro, seguramente así me debía ver. Estaba yo tan contentrado auto-aceptándome, que apenas fui vagamente conciente de lo que Aro hacía.

Sacó de la bolsa interna de su túnica algo parecido a un radio. Se lo llevó a escasos 5 centímetros de la boca, y la llamó.

-Isabella, podrías venir? Porfavor. Es una... 'emergencia'.

-Ahora voy, no tardo. -una celestial voz contestó del otro lado.

-Estará con nosotros en un minuto -nos dijo Aro, y tal como dijo, en 40 segundos la chica estaba entrando por la puerta, a una velocidad asombrosa. Saludó a Carlisle con un rápido gesto de mano y se dirigió hacia los tronos.

-Que ha pasado? -respondió mirando en nuestra dirección, aunque claramente dirigido a Aro.

-Nada querida, nada. Es una emergencia... _social_.

-De nuevo? -la chica que había mantenido una postura defensiva se irguió y resopló- tuvimos una la semana pasada.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que esa era diferente. Ahora es para tí.

Puso cara de no entender y frunció el ceño. De pronto, pareció entender todo.

-Oh... -su gesto se volvió ausente- Es... es él? -me señaló.

-Si querida! Lo has adivinado... Definitivamente eres la más lista. Pero primero lo primero: la presentación. Ella es Esme, la esposa de Carlisle -mamá hizo algo que no esperé: Se aproximó hasta Bella y la abrazó maternalmente, como si ya se conocieran. _100% 'Alice'_. Bella se quedó muy confundida, pero le respondió el abrazo.

-Sra. Cullen -saludó.

-Porfavor, cariño, llámame Esme.

-Esme. -corrigió y se sonrojó levemente- Un placer. -mamá asintió y regresó junto a mi padre.

-Y él, es Edward.

-Mi encargo -articuló ella con hostilidad, mirándome. Dió una seca cabezada en mi dirección.

-Aro...

-Bella?

-Puedo volver al trabajo? Jacob y Alice se volverán locos con todos los niños... -me sorprendió que mencionara a Jacob con diversión y a Alice con... _cariño?_

-Claro, querida. Pero hazme un favor.

-Lo que pidas.

-En realidad... Son dos.

-Dime rana y yo salto -bufó. Al parecer era un chiste privado, porque ella arqueó las cejas y Aro rió.

-Así me gusta, pequeña saltamontes. -ella bufó- Verás, primero: Porfavor, dile a Alice que venga. Seguro que estará feliz de ver a su hermano. - A Bella casi se le desencaja la mandíbula cuando notó nuestro parentezco, pero cerró la boca de inmediato y asintió.

-Algo más?

-Si. Porfavor, anuncia que esta noche cenaremos todos, en el comedor. Festejaremos la llegada de Carlisle y su familia.

-Todos? -al parecer eso era importante aquí- La guardia entera?

-No querida, no seas tonta! Sabes a quienes. Solo a Alec, Jacob, Rosalie...

-Jasper, Alice, Demetri, Emmett y yo. A la guardia _privada_.

-Eres un cielo.

-Hasta luego -se despidió, pero antes de que pudiera salir, Aro la llamó de nuevo.

-Querida?

-Dime, Aro.

-Empiezas mañana temprano! -se dió la vuelta, perpleja.

-Con qué?

-Edward. -señaló en mi dirección y me sonrojé. Ella me dirigió una mirada cargada de tensión, miró a Aro, asintió, y salió.

Al parecer, esto no sería tan fácil como pensé.

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

Vale, aclaremos algunas cosas:

**(1): **Sin sarcasmo... Como en Algo Más el primer Flashback que tiene incluye esta peculiaridad, pensé que mejor lo aclaraba xD

**(2): **Este Aro... Creo, que el me ha recordado a Hades... de Hércules, pero sin lo malo ^^ xD... como cuando Pegaso le apaga la cabeza xD q dice 'Ay quién apagó la vela' así más o menos el tono de voz xD

**(3): **Cla-RO!! 2+2=4!! O no PIPO? bueno, sabe sumar, sabe dividir... Sabe multiplicar? Claro! 2x2=4, 4x4=8... WTF, Pipo? WTF...

**(4): **_Moi_, del francés yo o mío... xD... se pronuncia _mua_ xD (sii, Edward suena medio gaaee... Pero en fin! x]

**OKSS!! Creeoo, q me extendí, no? xD Es un bueeeen y largo caap... Whatever! quiero recomendarles dos fics:  
**

**Cambios por Amor, **by: Stupid Sheep**; www. fanfiction .net/s / 5177488/ 1/ Cambios_ por_ Amor Está geniaaal! n_n**

**Hola, me llamo Emmett, **by: simplementelaru; **www. fanfiction .net/ s/ 5072899/ 1/ Hola_ me_ llamo_ Emmett**

**Emmett's 16 fun things to do in an elevator, **by MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles, traducido x christti;

**http://www. fanfiction .net/s / 5043090/1 / Emmetts_16_ fun_things _to_do_in_ an_elevator**

Pfff pff!! Están ge-nia-les estos fics! Puede q si llegan a ver algo parecido entre esos y los míos más adelante, sea xk me he inspirado en ellos... Jajajaj claro siempre les daré creditos ")... Well!! Les pido de favor q m dejen reviews reviews reviewss... Pff me he dado cuenta d q hay chicas q con 3 o 4 caps ya llevan 200 o 300 reviews... Pero pff! En Algo Más llevo como 18... Y apenas 94 reviews! (creo) T.T... Whatever, espero tener más xq pfff... Me inspiran ^^... Well! Espero les guste el cap ;DD Nos leemos alrato en 'Algo Más'!! qdnC; I (L) u guyss! C'ya! ")

**Pasenn a mis demás Fics!:**

_**-Algo más.**_

_**-Primer error. Destino escrito.**_

_**-Una enorme decisión.**_

_**~ Los encuentran en mi página de perfil! ^^ ~**_


	4. Chapter 4

SI QUIEREN SEGUIR LEYENDO MIS FICS, ¡LEAN ESTO!

_Ohai! Bueno, sé que está prohibido subir notas (según oí), pero la borraré al cabo de 1 semana. _

_Pero necesito saber su opinión… Mis lectoras son lo más importante para mí (ya lo saben? No? Pues ya lo escucharon xD), así que, bueno, acá va:_

_Mis horarios para escribir andan muy reducidos, pero mi inspiración es tan grande que parece que me zumba la cabeza. ¡Deberían verme! En la escuela escribo un libro de ficción que trata sobre nosotros, y escribo muchas cosas, pero… no puedo escribir cosas tipo Bella-Edward, y extraño eso._

_So… Vamos al punto. En mi perfil puse una encuesta. Quiero que marquen la opción con el nombre del fic que quieren que siga escribiendo más __**pronto**__… Que convierta en mi prioridad de actualización. Claramente seguiré escribiendo los demás, pero con más pausas… Para el fic que resulte con más votos, estableceré un día de actualización por semana._

_Bueno, espero contar con su apoyo para esto (:_

_Dudas a cualquiera de mis cuentas (sección contacto en mi perfil)_

_Las amo!_

Xoxo

-Dani 3


End file.
